


The Eighth Day of Christmas: It’s A Wonderful Life (Dec 20)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: "I swear this is like the tenth time we've watched Elf."





	The Eighth Day of Christmas: It’s A Wonderful Life (Dec 20)

**Author's Note:**

> "It's A Wonderful Life" is a gorgeous movie, go watch it.

"I swear this is like the tenth time we've watched Elf."

  
  
Chris clutches his hot chocolate, curling his toes into the blanket spread out over their burgundy couch. Darren's on the opposite end of it, swathed in a thick grey sweater. They've turned the thermostat down low enough to warrant wearing winter clothes and drinking hot chocolate, a tradition of theirs if they're not in a colder place for Christmas. 

  
Darren reaches over to grab the remote from the coffee table. "What else do you want to watch?"

  
  
"I'm kind of feeling something old timey. I swear, if I have to see Hugh Grant's face _once more_..."

  
  
"At least he's got the whole hot English guy thing going on," Darren says absently, scrolling through the recommendations on Netflix. He pauses and clicks on one of them. "How have we never watched _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

  
  
"Is that even a Christmas movie?"

  
"Apparently. It's from 1946. Comedy slash fantasy."

  
  
"Sounds cute."

  
  
"Shall I put it on?"

 

  
Chris hums in affirmation and holds his arm open for Darren to join him. The opening bell starts to toll and Chris rests his cheek on Darren's head.

  
  
*

  
  
"Chris? Oh my god, are you crying?"

  
  
Darren leans forward to look at him, setting down his empty mug. Chris tries to blink away the wetness in his eyes but it only results in several fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

  
"You never cry!"

  
  
"It said Comedy, how is this in any way a comedy?" Chris asks thickly, in a weak attempt to defend himself.

  
  
"It's not _that_ sad!"

  
  
Chris swats at him, but Darren's gleeful smile doesn't waver.

  
  
"Aw, it totally melted your heart, didn't it? I don't know whether to be jealous, not even I've been able to get past all that ice!"

  
  
Chris falls silent at that, and Darren's grin falters slightly.

  
  
"Hey?" he asks carefully. Darren scoots closer to him, plucking Chris' mug from his grasp and replacing it with his own hand. "What's wrong?"

  
  
"Am I really that cold?"

  
  
"Of course not, baby," Darren says, squeezing tighter. He pauses for a moment. "Well right now, maybe, we've turned the A/C down to Paris' Winter equivalent and your hands are like, _freezing-_ "

 

  
"Dare!" Chris admonishes, sniffing and scrubbing at his cheeks. "I'm being serious. I just-"

  
  
He grows quiet again, and Darren waits for him to continue.

  
  
"You make me feel so loved, all the time, and I don't want you to feel like I'm not doing enough to return those feelings."

  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darren asks softly, placing his hand on Chris' cheek, and brushing his thumb under his eye. "You tell me you love me every day."

  
  
Chris leans into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily. "I don't want something to happen to us, and for you to feel like I spent less than every day loving you."

  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to us, Chris." Darren's thumb makes slow sweeping movements across his face. "And I _know_ just how much you love me, it's in everything that you do and say. You also married me, remember? I reckon that’s a pretty big clue."

  
  
Chris laughs thickly. "I'm being stupid, I know. It's this goddamn movie, it's making me all sappy."

  
  
Darren presses a kiss to his forehead. "You're not being stupid. Anyway, I'm glad I've finally found a movie that's made you cry, even if it's like the least sad one on the planet."

  
  
"Masochist." 

 

  
"Now those accusations do _not_ make me feel loved."

  
  
Chris detaches Darren's hand from his face and takes it into his hand, pulling him off the couch. "Oh, I'll make you feel loved."

  
  
Darren grins and follows him into the bedroom, shivering in the Paris-cold air.


End file.
